harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7
}} 'Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7' is an upcoming video game based on the last three installments of the Harry Potter series in LEGO form, follow up to the 2010 best-seller ''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. It was announced on May 19 , 2011 and it is set to be released in the fourth quarter of 2011"LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Scheduled to Hit Shelves Holiday 2011" at The Leaky Cauldron. It was developed by Traveller's Tales, who have also made several other LEGO games, and the game will be published by Warner Bros, Interactive Entertainment. The game will feature new characters and locations, including Grimmauld Place, the Ministry of Magic, Godric's Hollow and Malfoy Manor. Differences from the books, films, and games *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' **Marietta Edgecombe is included. This will show that she is the one who betrayed Dumbledore's Army. In the film and video game her role was taken by Cho Chang althrough Marietta appeared briefly in the film and is mentioned in the video game. **The Portable Swamp is included called as the "Swamp-in-The-Box". They can be activated by the Weasley family. But in the film it was omitted though included in the video game. Notes *Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Professor Lupin and Sirius Black have all been updated to match their appearances from more recent sets. Gameplay *There are twenty-four Story levels - six for each of the four films. E3 2011: LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Preview - Preview - GamingUnion.net *Sixteen extra lessons are planned. *Gold bricks will once again be present in this game. *The player will have the ability to destroy Hogwarts. *The level creation tool will be present in this game. *The game releases three new features to character and level ability; if you are a Weasley, you may unlock secret Weasley joke boxes, and in certain levels, there are quibbler boxes. You can unlock the spectrespecs with this, as it allows you to reveal hidden objects. Also, in certain levels, there are platforms where Hermione's beaded bag can be placed on so objects can be taken out of it. Characters *Argus Filch Video: New Godric's Hollow LEGO Harry Potter Y5-7 preview, Order of the Phoenix caps - SnitchSeeker.com *Bathilda Bagshot (actually Nagini in disguise) *Bellatrix Lestrange (Abilities: Dark Magic) YouTube Walkthrough *Cornelius Fudge *Death Eater (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Dolores Umbridge *Draco Malfoy (Outfits: Prefect uniform) *Fenrir Greyback (Abilities: Dark Magic, werewolfing, dig) *Fred Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley joke boxes) *George Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley joke boxes) *Ginny Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley joke boxes) *Harry Potter (Abilities: Invisibility Cloak) (Outfits: Ministry disguise) *Horace Slughorn *Hermione Granger (Abilities: Book, handbag, Crookshanks) (Outfits: Prefect uniform, Ministry disguise, Death Eater disguise, Harry Potter disguise) *James Potter *Lavender Brown Image of the game's box art. *Lily Potter *Lord Voldemort (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Lucius Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Luna Lovegood *Nagini *Neville Longbottom *Albus Dumbledore New images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Ron Weasley (Abilities: Pigwidgeon, Deluminator, open Weasley joke boxes) (Outfits: Prefect uniform, Ministry disguise, Death Eater disguise, Harry Potter disguise) *Remus Lupin (Abilities: werewolfing, dig) *Marietta Edgecombe *Sirius Black (Abilities: Animagus Grim form) Enemies *Acromantula *Death Eaters *Dementors *Inferi (new) *Snatchers (new) *Ministry Officials (new) *Imperiused wizards (new) Available Spells (To Buy) *Multicorfors *Slugulus Eructo *Tarantallegra *Entomorphis *Locomotor Mortis *Trip Jinx *Glacius *Anteoculatia *Calvorio *Colovaria *Redactum Skullus *Furnunculus *Densaugeo *Imperio *Expulso *Avada Kedavra *Protego *Rictusempra *Herbifors Locations *Little Whinging **Privet Drive *Hogwarts Castle"E3 2011: LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Preview" at GamingUnion.net **Viaduct Courtyard **Common room Corridor **Room of Requirement **Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's office *London **Grimmauld Place **King's Cross Station **Diagon Alley ***Gringotts Wizarding Bank ****Lestrange Vault ***Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes **Ministry of Magic ***Atrium ***Department of Mysteries ***Death Chamber *Godric's Hollow **Godric's Hollow Cemetery **Bathilda Bagshot's House *Hogsmeade **Hogsmeade Station"First stills released from LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7" at Mugglenet *Lovegood House New images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Shell Cottage Spells *Expecto Patronum *Reducto or Confringo *Aguamenti *Diffindo *Avada Kedavra *Crucio *Wingardium Leviosa *Imperio Objects *Deluminator *Hermione Granger's beaded handbag *Spectrespecs *James and Lily Potter's grave *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes boxes. **Fireworks **Sticky Trainers **Swamp-in-a-box *Quibbler Dispenser *The Tales of Beedle the Bard Videos thumb|300px|left Notes and references . es:Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 fr:Lego Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7 Category:Video games (real-world)